sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Morganite (OD)
Morganite is one of the protagonists of the series Old Days. She is an important aristocrat of the court of the Pink Diamond and affiliated to the Aristocratic Order of Homeworld. Although not a gem made for combat, Morganite is very powerful and her powers are linked to healing, manipulation of light and nature, in addition to possessing a high intellect. Appearance According to Emerald, Morganite is an attractive and very beautiful gem. She has pink hair that has a large size (at the height of her back) with wide undulations. She wears a kind of hot pink sweater with pinkish-gray and purple pleats with a pale pink waistcoat and pale pink lines with the symbol of the Pink Diamond, which belongs and serves. She wears reddish-brown pants with a wide peach line and gray-brown details. Morganita also wears purple high-heeled sneakers. His physical structure is tall and thin and his gem, a morganite, is located on his forehead. Morganita's eyes are a purple-gray. Personality As much as she has a high rank in the gem hierarchy, Morganite is a quiet and calm gem that solves her problems without haste. She is optimistic and always thinks about the good side of things and people. She is very communicative and likes to talk to people and help them with their inner problems - although it is good for Morganite, it is seen as annoying, especially for people who are moody with Onyx. She likes flowers and sees new places. Morganita rarely gets annoyed, but when she's really taken seriously, she gets really angry. Skills Although not a gem made for combat, Morganite is very strong and has a supernatural force, being able to raise rocks and large metals. It can also stuff objects, merge and transform. Morganita shows to be very resistant, as she managed to leave intact after being thrown of more than 5 meters. Its powers are linked to healing and manipulation of light and nature. She has a smart intellect and is a smart one. In addition to being a great writer in the language gem and a good strategist in battles. Natural Abilities * Bubbling: Morganita can encapsulate objects like books and papers in a pink bubble. Generally, your bubbles are teleported to your office. * Fusion: Although it has never merged at any point in the series, Morganite can fuse with other gems. * Metamorphosis: Morganite can increase, stretch, transform or diminish parts of your body. * High Intellect: Morganite is very intelligent and can easily solve puzzles in a matter of seconds. She has an excellent memory and can remember things from a thousand years easily. Unique Abilities * Cure: Morganite can heal and restore fragments of gems through a touch with the span. Your healing is not very powerful, being able to heal only 25% of a gem, but enough is enough. Morganita can also heal herself. * Light / Photokinesis Manipulation: Morganite can manipulate and shape light. With it, Morganita can create illusions and become invisible. Morganita manages to create light through her body and her stone. * Plant Handling / Phytokinesis: Morganite can handle plants and any material that comes from nature, including woods, flowers, fruit and moss. It can "heal" and "resurrect" dead plants and animate them as a form of defense and attack. Trivia * Morganite's clothing style is inspired by the Hippie movement that emerged during the 60s and 70s. * Morganite's hair is like a cloud. * Despite being a combat gem, Morganite is considered the seventh most powerful gem of the series and the first among the protagonists. * Your favorite hobby is reading and traveling. * Morganite is originally a Brazilian OC.